This invention relates to a connector having an engaging member engaged with a contact and holding a cable to be connected to the contact.
An existing connector of the type comprises a housing and a cover member attached to the housing to cover an opening portion of the housing. The opening portion is formed at one end of a cavity defined in the housing and serves as an insertion port for insertion of a terminal metal as a contact member.
A cable connected to the terminal metal is bent into a U shape and led out from the inside of the housing through the opening portion. The cable is clamped and held by the cover member and the opening portion of the housing. The cover member is provided with a stopper for inhibiting the terminal metal received in the housing from moving in a removing direction (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-321281).
The existing connector is disadvantageous in that an external dimension is increased because an outer periphery of the opening portion of the housing is covered with the cover member.
Further, the cover member covering the outer periphery of the housing is often subjected to external force to be damaged and broken.
The cable connected to the terminal metal is held by the cover member and the housing in a bent state. Therefore, a core wire of the cable may be applied with a stress.
Since the cable is led out from a position between the cover member and the opening portion of the housing, a location of the connector is inevitably restricted when the connector is mounted to an electronic apparatus.